goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gackt posts Rule 34 of all Female Characters/Sent to 1900
Created by Igor. Plot Gackt posts Rule 34 of every single Female, But AnonyMii and Igor finds out and tells everybody and they ground Gackt. Cast Zack as Gackt Paul/Felipe as Igor the Mii, AnonyMii and KingKool720 Kalya as Sophie and Jelly Jennifer as Renko and Bianca (Pokémon BW) Young Guy as BLU Scout and Toothy Julie as MC Adore, Petunia and BLU FemScout Transcript Gackt: I'll Upload Rule 34 of all Females! uploading them all Gackt: "Yay! That'll teach every girl a lesson not to mess with me!" is peeking at Gackt's Window AnonyMii: "SH*T! GACKT UPLOADED RULE 34 PICTURES OF EVERY FEMALE CHARACTER!" Passes By Igor: What you mean with that, AnonyMii? AnonyMii: "HE UPLOADED GROSS P***!" (vomits) Igor: "Chill...." AnonyMii: "Man, Look at Gackt's Window!" looks at Gackt's Window, He's Shocked. Igor: "You're F**king right." AnonyMii: "What we should Do?" Igor: "TELL EVERYBODY!" 2 Teleport to Sophie's Houseboat Sophie: "Hello boys. Do you have a problem?" Igor: "Gackt just uploaded rule 34 of all female characters, inculding you and The Signature 4." Sophie: "Oh great! This will be another time for..." Igor: "Grounding?" Sophie: "Yep." Igor: "Just in case-" BLU Heavy: a cameo "YA-TATATATATATTATATATA!" Heavy disappears Igor: "Just in CASE! ok." Jelly Otter: I agree with Grounding Gackt! Butter: I agwe! (I Agree!) Igor: Okay, NOW TO GACKT'S HOUSE! 4 go aim to go to gackt's house, they bump into Carkle and Renko mid-way Igor: Yo, Carkle and Renko! Carkle: Hi, Igor! Renko: Hello, My Boyfriend. Igor: Gackt just uploaded rule 34 of all Female Characters. Carkle: NOES! Renko: Ahhh!!! Igor: Let's ground him! Scout and BLU FemScout Appear. BLU Scout: I just woke up, did what everybody would do upon waking up, ate pancakes today, and I find out Gackt has uploaded rule 34 of my girlfriend, BLU FemScout. Igor: This isn't good at all. Gang goes to Gackt's House. go up towards his room Gackt: What you jerks are doing here? Igor: AnonyMii told me you uploaded rule 34 of ALL FEMALE CHARACTERS! Gackt: "Get out before I break every jaw in each girl! YOU HEAR ME?! BREAK EVERY JAW!" Igor: "Your F**king Face!" Renko: Igor, why you did swear? Igor: Stress...? Renko: AND DON'T YOU DARE, GACKT! Igor: you heard her, Gackt! Gackt: Sooo....? Igor: You. Sophie: are. Renko: Grounded! Gackt: "Woah woah woah, stop right there!" Igor: "WHAT NOW?!" Gackt: "If you want to ground me, you'll be challenged into a duel with me!" Gackt: "The rules are simple. We fight each other, and if one of you wins, you can ground me." Sophie: "And if you win, we'll just get ourselves out of here and that's it?!" Gackt: "Yep." Igor: Not mean't to break 4th wall, but it's obvious who will win. me. Gackt: How? Igor: Duh, Villians never win! Gackt: "First up is... SOPHIE!" Sophie: "It's on, baby!" Gackt: "I'm not a baby..." Sophie: "It's part of the transcript." Gackt: "Yeah, right. Let's just battle now!" Sophie: "Hold on." Gackt: "WHAT NOW?!?!" Sophie: "I must confess, you will lose." Gackt: "So...?" Sophie: "Shut up Already!" and Gackt start fighting. wins. Carkle: "Oh my god! I can't believe it! He defeated Sophie!" Gackt: "Next up is... CARKLE!" Carkle: "Bring it on!" and Gackt start fighting. wins. Igor: HE IS OP AS HECK! Probably i will be the last and i will win. Gackt: "I'm waiting, Igor!" Igor: "Bring it on, Gackt." and Gackt start fighting. wins, but then... Igor: "That's it. It's ban hammer time!" Gackt: "Ha! That's just a stupid- realizes that indeed Igor has the ban hammer! Gackt: "NO! I REFUSE TO NOT GET BANNED!" Igor: "Too late. Say goodbye." Gackt: "NOOOOOOOO-" gets banned. Igor: BANNED! Sophie: Quick, Close his Rule 34 Account! Igor: as you wish! closes Gackt's rule 34 account. Igor: "FINALLY! This rule 34 **** is gone!" Carkle: "What about me? Aren't you going to help me?" Igor: "Oh yeah." heals Carkle. Igor: "Done." Carkle: "Thank you." Igor: "you're welcome." Category:Videos created by Igor Category:Grounding Video